<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ларрриииииии by winni_w</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085910">Ларрриииииии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w'>winni_w</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Experimental Style, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gay Sex, M/M, Mexican vibe, Orgasm, PWP, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну блин, Ларри делает минет Фредди, что тут еще сказать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс 2020, Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ларрриииииии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895398">Три жизни Фредди Ньюэндайка</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon">azzy_aka_papademon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari">Varda_Elentari</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в рамках фанона "Три жизни Фредди Ньюэндайка" (не автором исходного текста), тот момент, когда до ограбления оставалось меньше недели. Осторожно, экспериментальный стиль. Настоящее время.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Ларри кладет широкие ладони на чисто выбритые щеки мальчика, гладит большими пальцами скулы, сам не отрывает взгляда от губ, ласкает четкую линию челюсти. Малыш смотрит на него, а свет падает сверху вниз, выделяет твердый подбородок и длиннющие ресницы. У него, оказывается, невероятно длинные ресницы. Мальчик зажимает сигарету губами, не зубами, а губами, отчего та пошло свешивается вниз. Вызывающе белая в свете лампы под козырьком входа в церковь, чем сильнее выделяет разомкнутые губы. Мальчик, как нарочно, приоткрывает рот — не специально, конечно, просто Ларри слишком близко стоит, притирается вплотную, давит катком, но ладонями держит лицо бережно, нежно, как птицу, как воздушный шарик, ткни — лопнет. </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Фредди и чувствует себя воздушным шариком, под ложечкой сжимается, его шарашит гормонами, от Ларри страшно, больно, хорошо. Страшно — потому что Ларри убил тех копов в Сакраменто, Фредди знает, а Ларри не знает, что Фредди знает. И что лис сделает, когда узнает? Щенок не знает. Больно, потому что Фредди влюбился в него по уши, вашу ж мать, просто втрескался нахуй, в убийцу двух его лучших друзей, вот засада, и что теперь делать, непонятно. А жесткие шершавые ладони горячие, пиздец горячие, и Фредди так хорошо под этим жаром, щенку хорошо под горячими ладонями… хозяина? Нет. Да. И Фредди — сам печка, он чувствует, что Ларри горит, от него пышет жаром, от стояка в стояк — еще жарче.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Полночь, свет фонаря над черным ходом церкви, не той, где впервые поцеловались, а другой. Ну так получилось, снова церковь в мексиканском квартале, снова сахарные черепа, пронзительные испанские вопли над головами: «Но ме дигас, каброн!!!» Фредди понятия не имеет, что она там дигас, ругается или домой парня зовет, да неважно, тут Ларри гладит большими пальцами его скулы и почти что вжимает в дверь, и от него так горячо, и Фредди цепенеет под бережной хваткой, и чувствует себя тающим медом. </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Ларри чувствует, как мальчик застывает пойманной птицей, как часто бьется сердце в силках, и ему нравится, ой как нравится, еще как. И он ведет руками ниже, нежно, бережно, оглаживает линию челюсти, переводит ладони на шею. Мальчик запрокидывает голову, прикрывает глаза, ах ты боже мой, подставляется щенок, сглатывает, кадык ходит вверх-вниз. Теперь фонарь выделяет, как софитом, шею и — ладони, широкие, мозолистые, квадратные, как и сам Ларри. Шея у мальчика совсем не тонкая, и это нравится, щенок не дохляк, щенок сам кому хочешь вломит. Ларри чуть-чуть, совсем легонько сжимает ладони, словно душит. Он не собирается душить, конечно, просто шея такая аппетитная, напрашивается. Ресницы мальчика вздрагивают, приподнимаются. Он смотрит из-под них. Под ресницами — черно. Ничего не видать. Дыхание мальчика меняется, он уже не замирает послушно, а напрягается. Малыш не любит боли. Ларри это знает. Он расслабляет ладони, пригибается и лижет горло — неторопливо, широко, снизу вверх, от ямки ключиц до твердого подбородка. Мальчик еле слышно стонет, даже не стонет, а всхлипывает протяжно, жарко, обмирающе, его пробивает дрожь. Ларри беззвучно усмехается, выдыхает горячо, на вкус малыш солоноват от пота. Ему нравится. Он вынимает сигарету из губ, выкидывает небрежно во тьму.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Фредди и впрямь вздрагивает, потому что от влажного языка пробирает горячей вспышкой, мурашками по всему телу, а Ларри, скотина, никуда не торопится. Впрочем, Фредди тоже не спешит. Он не торопится, потому что иррационально надеется растянуть время таким образом. Ухает с головой в эти слишком быстро летящие мгновенья, дышит полной грудью, не может надышаться. Полночь, в переулке у церкви никого нет, свежий ветерок, нагретые камни церкви — Фредди словно впитывает собой все ощущения, проживает по максимуму. Ларри словно попривык после пары дней секс-марафона и не спешит, уже совсем присвоил щенка. Незачем цепляться судорожно, трахать, будто за ними гонятся, можно и распробовать. Ладони такие горячие, боже.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Ларри ведет ниже, по белой майке, плотно проводит по грудным мышцам, задевает соски, торчащие под тканью, слушает задушенный всхлип мальчика. Заводит пальцы под кожаную куртку, ме-е-е-е-е-едленно так, приподнимает костяшками тяжелые края, будто раскрывает, вскрывает — и наружу беленькое, мягенькое, беззащитное пузико. Малыш сам ведет плечами, раскрываясь навстречу, и Ларри так же неторопливо заводит ладони под куртку, прижимает к себе, обнимает, так плотно, так сильно, как капкан в бога душу мать, упирается стояком в стояк еще сильнее. И наконец-то целует. </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Фредди уже откровенно трясет — слишком это плотно, слишком тягуче, удушающе неторопливо, он как-то не привык растягивать мгновения, у него не тот возраст, чтобы наслаждаться каждой минутой, а с Ларри он вынужден ценить то, что есть (нет, ничего нет, ничего этого нет, нет никакой сумасшедшей любви, все обман, пиздеж), и это передоз, перегруз, слишком много. Он цепляется отчаянной хваткой утопающего за сильные широкие плечи и слабо стонет в поцелуй. Вот смешной, да? Всего-то дядя обнял да поцеловал, а Фредди уже все. Был бы девочкой — тек бы в трусы Ниагарой. Щенок.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Ларри жадно впитывает тихое поскуливание, отчаянную дрожь, жар от тела, мягкость губ — да, жесткие пацанские губы сейчас такие мягкие, податливые, клычки спрятаны, наружу только мягенькое да беззащитное, и от того, насколько мальчик раскрыт, внутри разгорается темное, жаркое, от чего тоже трясет. От подспудного желания сломать — но Ларри никогда так не сделает, только не с его бесценным мальчиком. От желания сжать, стиснуть, смять, скрутить в бараний рог — но Ларри так не сделает сейчас. Он бережный, он пиздец какой бережный, он даже с Алабамой не был таким, потому что та девчонка была хороша, была оторва, любила пожестче, с ней можно не церемониться. А мальчик — нежный. Ларри чуть не сжимает челюсти в укусе, ему дико, до тряски хочется укусить настолько мягкие, настолько податливые губы, но он усилием воли сдерживает себя, разжимает челюсти и ласкает языком — проводит по губам, зубам, словно пьет с губ мальчика — мед. Снова слышит обмирающий стон наслаждения, его малыш в трансе, он закрыл глаза и цепляется за Ларри, и тот, конечно, держит. Он ведь надежный. Он ведь железный щит. Он никому никогда не даст щенка в обиду. Мальчик, впрочем, сам кого хочешь распотрошит — Ларри-то видел, как хорошо малыш стреляет. Уличный. Кусачий. Но с Ларри-то, с Ларри тает, раскрывается, мягкий, нежный такой, боже.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Фредди горит, колени ватные, яйца звенят, член гудит в тесной ширинке, кажется: если Ларри сейчас же не вставит, он умрет, просто перегреется и воспламенится на хрен, сожжет церковь, мексиканский квартал и город святых — к чертям. И тогда не надо будет ехать с Ларри в ловушку, расставленную в ювелирном. Ах, как хорошо было бы. </p>
  <p>— Ларри-и-и-и-и, — раскатывает он имя на языке почти беззвучно. — Я больше не могу.</p>
  <p>«Я больше не могу тебе врать». «Я больше не могу притворяться Оранжевым». «Я больше не могу, вставь, пожалуйста». </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Ларри слышит свое имя, сжимает мальчика в объятиях, горячо и рвано выдыхает в поцелуй. Слышать, как зовут по имени — нормально. Не в этом дело. Его током прошибает от того, как малыш растягивает, раскатывает, низко, вибрирующе, медово выдыхает имя, и как это у него получается, а? Ларри проводит ладонями по спине вниз, тяжело, увесисто, чувствуя крепкие упругие — мужские — мышцы. Сжимает ягодицы мальчика едва ли не клещами, и тот рвано вздыхает, дрожь пробирает по всему телу, и Ларри словно впитывает ее. Малыш почти неосознанно выпячивает зад, под жесткие широкие ладони, и дыхание Ларри сбивается, потому что тут же перед глазами вспыхивает все то, что они проделывали вот уже пару дней. </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Фредди ловит себя на том, что выпячивает зад, его лицо продергивает улыбка — ну течная же сучка. Он этого не смущается. В сексе смущаться нечего. В любви тоже. Мучительной любви к своему врагу, к человеку с другой стороны, к убийце его друзей. Такая любовь, которая поджаривает на медленном огне. Ну свезло, так свезло. </p>
  <p>— Ларри-и-и-и-и… Давай я сейч…</p>
  <p>Но Ларри шипит: «Тш-ш-ш», затыкает рот поцелуем, снова сладко и томительно целует, сжимает ягодицы мальчика ладонями. Он не хочет сейчас ничего слышать. Целует подбородок мальчика. Шею, ямку ключиц. Встает на колени и расстегивает ремень, ширинку. Не спешит, но и не тянет, сноровисто, умело, почти привычно. Губы горят, как хочется взять в рот. Думаете, это не для Ларри? Не для уверенного мужика, который подавляет всех почти физически ощутимо, едва входит в комнату? Нет. Мало вы знаете о мужиках. При чем тут иерархия и стереотипы, когда речь о сексе. Когда речь о том, чтобы доставить удовольствие себе и партнеру. Когда речь о том, чтобы ощутить тяжесть крепкого члена на языке, солоноватый вкус естественной смазки, гладкую поверхность головки, горячий жар венок, срывающиеся стоны малыша.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Фредди цепляется руками за косяк двери, как за спасательный круг — сейчас же упадет, мать вашу, колени вот вообще не слушаются, он так и не привык к тому, что Ларри с таким удовольствием отсасывает — у него. Нет, он не видит никакого противоречия в такой раскладке, его шарашит тем, что Ларри реально нравится. Что он отсасывает не для того, чтобы ублажить парня, хотя и это тоже. Фредди до глубины души поражен тем, насколько очевидно Ларри тащится, вбирая его член губами — что, правда? И от такого явного удовольствия его собственное наслаждение, кажется, возрастает в квадрате, в кубе. Он сам балдеет просто до отвала башки, когда берет в рот у Ларри, но это, типа, ну, не вызывает удивления. Ларри весь потрясающий, весь вкусный, красивый такой, бли-и-и-и-ин, умереть не встать. Правильнее, конечно, не умирать и ещё пару раз встать. Фредди очень надеется, что не умрет в чертовом ювелирном магазине. </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Ларри ласкает член, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, проводит языком по головке, собирая солоноватое, по венчику, по уздечке, широко, неторопливо, едва не урчит. Обхватывает ствол губами, прекрасно зная, что во рту ведь — горячо, влажно, что от каждого движения мальчик забывает дышать и всхлипывает, вздрагивает в отчаянной попытке не стонать слишком громко. Ну они же на улице, как никак. У церкви в переулке, как никак. Любой прохожий может увидеть. Над их головами горячая испанская речь: «Ми кариньо, бесаме, пор фавор, но ме дехес ни а сол ни а сомбра…», горячечный такой, очень громкий шепот, ах ты ж падла, а Ларри-то знает испанский, он усмехается, насколько это в тему: «Моя любовь, целуй меня, прошу, не оставляй в покое, порви на части…». Ему чудится, что это мальчик шепчет, и он косится вверх — когда его малыш успел выучить язык?</p>
  <p>Но нет, конечно, Фредди ничего вообще сейчас не соображает и говорить-то не может, он зажмурился напрочь, запрокинул голову, ловит ртом воздух, горячий весь, красный — рыжие и белокожие легко краснеют. Он чувствует, как собирается напряжение невыносимым узлом в яйцах, в члене, ледяной иглой проходится по позвоночнику, скручивается внизу, и такое ощущение, что не выдерживает, мать вашу.</p>
  <p>— Ларри-и-и-и-и… Я сейч-ч-ч-ч… ас…</p>
  <p>Задыхается, и из последних сил сдерживается, жмурится, чувствуя, как подступает.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Ларри только плотнее обхватывает губами член, втягивает в себя воздух, словно высасывая, жесткими ладонями сжимает бедра мальчика — давай. Сейчас. И малыш бьется, как в силках, мучительно сладко выплескивая сперму, разевая рот в беззвучном крике. Кончает. Ларри выдаивает мальчика, чуть слышно урча, плотно водя губами по стволу, собирая в себя все до капли. Поднимается на ноги, довольный, что пиздец, сам чувствует, как улыбка разъезжается на лице. Мальчик порывисто рушится на него, обнимает и целует — суматошно, горячо, благодарно. Хороший ты мой. Ларри обнимает в ответ, перехватывает поперек талии, прижимает к себе, к своему стояку.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>— А ты?..</p>
  <p>— Я потом. Не переживай. Поехали домой.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>